His cold hands, Her warm smile
by Ren T. Dankworth
Summary: AU. Ochako se sigue preguntando cómo es que han logrado sobrevivir cuando todo está en su contra, pero nunca llega a una respuesta y deja el tema de lado hasta que algo sucede, y la pregunta regresa a su cabeza para darle mil y una vueltas más, todas sin encontrar una respuesta. [Bakuraka/Kacchako]


My Hero Academia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Horikoshi Kouhei.

* * *

• **Autora: R** en  
• **Palabras: 3** 352  
• **Advertencias: P** osibles faltas de ortografía y gramática, OoC no intencional

* * *

 **H ola, yo de nuevo por este bonito fandom. Quería terminar esto el día de ayer que fue mi cumpleaños, era mi regalo de mí para mí, pero soy tan lamentable, que ni para eso sirvo. De igual forma, espero que les guste el fic.**

* * *

Uraraka le observa, siempre desde lejos por alguna razón que ella no alcanza a comprender del todo, o como si Katsuki fuera tan frágil que verle de cerca podría hacerle daño (y Ochako sabe que es absurdo pensar eso, porque Bakugou es de las pocas personas más fuertes que ha conocido en la vida, pero piensa también que está perfectamente bien pensar que Katsuki es demasiado frágil, aunque no lo demuestre abiertamente). Y se pierde en el singular brillo de su cabello color paja cuando los tonos anaranjados y violetas del atardecer golpean violentamente, y les obligan a deshacerse de las gruesas y oscuras gafas de Sol que se ven obligados a usar para no quedarse ciegos; y piensa que sus ojos son tan intensos, bonitos, demasiado cafés que se ven rojos para ella, le encantan.

Las cicatrices son el detalle en el que Uraraka más se pierde; le recuerdan que solo son él y ella contra el mundo (uno que está por acabarse, y en dónde solo ellos, y el nada despreciable grupo de amigos con los que aspiran reunirse pronto, los únicos que quedan a miles y miles de kilómetros a la redonda), y que han pasado por mucho juntos; desde ser rescatada como si una vulgar princesa de vídeojuego que no se puede defender se tratase, hasta la incontable cantidad de veces que uno o el otro han estado a punto de morir por la fiebre y la falta de sangre, alimento y agua en su organismo.

(Ochako se sigue preguntando cómo es que han logrado sobrevivir cuando todo está en su contra, pero nunca llega a una respuesta y deja el tema de lado hasta que algo sucede, y la pregunta regresa a su cabeza para darle mil y una vueltas más, todas sin encontrar una respuesta).

.

Uraraka suspira largamente, el aire los últimos días es más o menos respirable y ambos dejan de preocuparse por los pocos filtros que les quedan; los niveles de ozono, nitrógeno, monóxido de carbono y un sinfín más de gases que Ochako apenas puede recordar son aceptables para que puedan vagar sin usar las máscaras que deben usar, y es un poco más agradable pasar los días así.

Katsuki ha regresado con provisiones que les duraran unas dos semanas más en un par de maletas, Uraraka corre al verlo para ayudarle con una, la menos pesada, porque el rubio suficiente ha hecho con encontrar una tienda (o un campamento) cercano a ellos para saquear comida, agua, material de curación, y medicamentos (caducados desde hace tiempo, pero al menos sirven de algo). Las pequeñas heridas en Bakugou han dejado de preocuparle a Ochako desde hace tiempo, son tan comunes que ambos han decidido que lo mejor es solo limpiar los raspones con una gasa embebida con alcohol o simplemente pasarles un poco de agua, no están para desperdiciar nada (no cuando sigue sin haber rastro de un poco de civilización cerca, y solo son ellos dos tratando de sobrevivir en un mundo que se cae a pedazos).

—Te traje ropa —dice el rubio, no hay una expresión en su voz rasposa—, la que tienes apesta —Uraraka se molesta, su ceño está demasiado fruncido que su cara se deforma de manera graciosa—, y la tela se cae a pedazos —suelta Katsuki, un muy ligero tono rosa se deja entrever entre los raspones y pequeñas manchitas de sangre de su rostro.

—Gracias… —murmura apenas Ochako.

Ninguno detiene su paso, a pesar de que reducen el ritmo poco a poco solo para observar el atardecer; ninguno lo ha dicho (ni lo dirá) abiertamente que les encanta ver como el Sol se pone para dar lugar a la noche, tampoco hablan de lo relajante que es ver como los pequeños puntitos de luz y las nebulosas se hacen cada vez más notorias cuando el cielo deja de verse anaranjado de a poco.

Uraraka suspira de nuevo, desea encontrar algo de civilización pronto, no porque le desagrade el desierto (con el tiempo le ha encontrado el gusto a la interminable extensión de tierra y arena de colores), sino porque necesita estar de nuevo entre los pocos edificios que quedan en pie, saber que no son los únicos que quedan. Katsuki la observa, de vez en cuando antes de desviar la mirada de inmediato al notar que se pierde entre la piel de la espalda de Uraraka; y se pregunta qué estará pensando, o si no se sentirá incómoda al tenerlo cerca cuando ella es como una princesa.

Bakugou gruñe, muy bajo y el sonido se pierde entre la pared que forman sus dientes. Tiene hambre, demasiada y desea llegar de una vez al (demasiado) improvisado campamento que tendrán que levantar a primera hora mañana para continuar con su camino; espera llegar pronto a lo que queda de la ciudad más cercana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **His cold hands, Her warm smile**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Katsuki siempre es el primero en hacer guardia, nunca se sabe si alguien intentará atacarles y robar los pocos suministros que tienen durante la noche (y siempre pide ser el primero para dejar que Uraraka descanse un poco de todo), con el tiempo se ha acostumbrado a dormir poco más de cuatro horas al día, sabe que Ochako también se ha acostumbrado a dormir poco y rendir casi tres o cuatro veces de lo que duermen durante el día.

Katsuki la vigila, y se atreve a acercarse un poco más ella cuando sabe que está profundamente dormida. Eso le ayuda a soportar un poco la ansiedad de estar solo, y a sentir que tiene una razón por la que no puede morir, no aún.

( _Cuida a Uraraka-san, Kacchan_ ).

—Como si ella necesitara de alguien que la cuide —murmura entre dientes, la voz de Deku es molesta (pero igual se pregunta si todos estarán bien, y si podrán verse algún día de nuevo).

Bakugou suspira largamente, para posteriormente levantarse de su lugar y sacudir sus ropas de manera despreocupada, tampoco es como si el ruido que hace al golpear la tela fuera a llamar mucho la atención; el frío es demasiado intenso en la noche, y es demasiado tarde, por lo que Katsuki se ve obligado a apagar la fogata que sirvió hace pocas horas para mantener un poco de calor y preparar la comida (tampoco es como si no estuviera acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas que rozan los cero grados, de hecho, a Katsuki le parece un poco relajante el pasar un par de horas a diario sintiendo el frío recorrer su piel. Extraño, pero así es).

.

La luz del Sol empieza a aparecer poco a poco, y Uraraka se pierde entre la combinación de tonos azules que el amanecer siempre le ofrece; son de las pocas que puede disfrutar para olvidarse de su situación tan precaria.

Las prendas que Bakugou le consiguió el día de ayer le quedan un poco grandes, pero no se queja, le gusta cómo se ven en su cuerpo, y le ayuda a esconder mejor aquellas partes que le acomplejan un poco de su cuerpo, y que significan un peligro para ambos cuando se encuentran con grupos más numerosos, porque es una chica, y las personas que la ven desean hacerse con su cuerpo a como dé lugar (y a ella nunca le ha gustado poner en peligro no solo su integridad física, sino obligar a Katsuki a pelear y terminar herido la mayoría de las veces, y con ella ayudándole a moverse hasta que no dan más y deben montar su campamento para quedarse estancados en el mismo lugar durante dos o tres días).

—Pero así es él… —murmura, sus manos están ligeramente frías e intenta calentarlas de manera torpe con la fricción entre las dos, y su aliento.

No cabe duda que le desagrada que el desierto no conozca de puntos medios, pero con el tiempo se ha acostumbrado a pasar largas horas bajo el ardiente Sol, y las frías noches.

Y Uraraka le observa, se le ha hecho costumbre el verle siempre que tiene oportunidad; porque no sabe si hoy será la última vez que podrá hacerlo, o si será mañana, o la próxima semana. En un mundo tan devastado por la contaminación y la falta de agua es muy difícil saber si morirán pronto, o si uno de los muchos grupos de rapiña que hay afuera acabaran con su vida en algún momento.

Ochako suspira, todo mientras se pierde en la forma en la que Katsuki parece no dormir realmente, pues su ceño siempre esta fruncido, y en ocasiones chasquea la lengua de manera audible que ella se ve obligada a soltar una risita que se pierde en el contaminado aire (y parece que hoy deberán usar las máscaras, pues la contaminación empieza a ahogarle cuando los gases reaccionan con la luz solar y la radiación).

Fue bueno disfrutar de unos días sin la molesta máscara filtrando el aire que respira.

—Bakugou-kun —llama ella, también mueve de manera ligera el cuerpo ajeno, y cuando Katsuki empieza a despertar, Uraraka se aleja un poco.

Es momento de partir, no pueden quedarse un momento más ahí; Ochako les ha ahorrado cerca de dos horas al levantar todo y guardarlo en las pesadas maletas que cargan. Tampoco es como si fuera demasiado, solo viajan con lo más indispensable (alimentos, medicinas y las ropas maltratadas que usan como mantas en las noches).

.

Katsuki es del tipo de persona que tarda tiempo en reaccionar cuando se despierta, y que carga con un mal humor, uno peor que el habitual, por lo que Uraraka suele estar a una distancia prudente durante algunos minutos hasta que el ceño de Bakugou se relaja un poco, y sabe que puede estar cerca del rubio con la certeza de que está al 100%.

Antes de que el Sol termine de salir por completo, ellos retoman su camino, máscaras en su lugar (Katsuki ayuda a Ochako a ajustar la suya, y ella se lo agradece); el camino que les queda es largo, infinito, y no hay nada más a su alrededor que arena de diferentes tonalidades abriéndoles los brazos. El horizonte apenas cambia, y para el medio día, Uraraka saca un par de barras energéticas y una botella de agua de la maleta que carga para que puedan desayunar, los dos saben que no es lo más ideal, pero servirá hasta que encuentren un lugar adecuado en dónde no morir asados por el calor, con suerte podrían encontrar una abandonada tienda en el camino.

Los pies les arden, aun con el grueso de la suela de sus botas, la caliente arena no les da tregua, y es difícil no sentir que su piel se cocina de a poco. Al menos ninguna va a colapsar pronto por un golpe de calor, eso retrasaría unas tres horas más su viaje, puede que hasta medio día.

.

El calor es insoportable, pero hacen lo mejor para no desfallecer; cada cierto tiempo se detienen para descansar lo suficiente y tomar un poco de agua, Uraraka se dedica a revisar cuidadosamente las heridas más notorias en Katsuki, quiere cerciorarse de que no se han abierto de nuevo o no han empezado a infectarse (no quiere escucharle gritar de nuevo por el dolor que le provoca el quitar la piel infectada con ayuda de un cuchillo caliente para tener que coser la herida de nuevo).

—Está cicatrizando bien —dice ella después de un rato, y Bakugou se permite bajar la tela negra para cubrir su abdomen de nuevo—, ¿ya no has sentido fiebre? —pregunta Ochako, la preocupación se oculta perfectamente en un tono indiferente.

—No —responde Katsuki de manera cortante.

(Él todavía recuerda la expresión preocupada y las lágrimas bajar del rostro de Uraraka para golpear contra el suyo cuando la herida que atraviesa casi por completo su abdomen se infectó hace unos días, y estaba a medio morir).

 _«—No mueras, no puedes morir aquí. No ahora»._

La voz de Ochako no sonaba suplicante ese día, más bien le estaba ordenando que no muera, que ella no le iba a permitir algo así.

(—No me digas que hacer…)

.

Los dos continúan caminando durante horas; Bakugou logra conseguir algo de carne de liebre para que puedan comer un par de días (está harto de la comida enlatada y las barras energéticas que no sirven más que para engañar a su cerebro). Han sobrevivido a otra tormenta de arena que los obligo a quedarse quietos durante dos horas, y tuvieron la suerte de encontrar una pequeña tienda a mitad del desierto para hacerse de más suministros para lo que les queda de viaje; Ochako observa cuidadosamente su alrededor, la forma en la que la luz blanca ilumina todo, y la agradable sensación de aire fresco la obliga a sonreír.

Katsuki está a lo lejos, observándole sin observarle realmente (y se siente casi desfallecer cuando ve esa sonrisa que le hace sentir tantas cosas que no sabe cómo interpretar y acelera su corazón, porque le encanta ver la cálida sonrisa de Ochako iluminar su rostro, aunque no lo diga), y manteniéndose alerta. Bakugou revisa tres veces el lugar, y observa que la noche ha terminado de caer.

—Deberíamos de pasar la noche aquí, es mejor que allá afuera —decide. Uraraka asiente levemente, está de acuerdo en que es mejor pasar la noche en un lugar más seguro que afuera, al menos en la pequeña tienda, podrían esconderse en caso de ser emboscados.

—Sí.

.

.

Y la misma rutina de siempre se repite, Katsuki es el primero en hacer guardia. Uraraka descansa casi a su lado, y le ha pedido que no se separe de ella (y el rubio no sabe si tiene miedo de algo, o si la soledad de nuevo la azota y le hace sentir melancólica -y no es la única que se siente así-, por lo que decide darle gusto con ese capricho).

De vez en cuando pasa su mano por los claros cabellos castaños de Ochako, y las hebras de Uraraka se sienten grasosas y llenas de arena, pero no le desagrada. Las lágrimas en ella han dejado de caer, y eso le hace sentir tranquilo, porque nunca ha sabido lidiar correctamente con las personas cuando lloran sin arruinarlo más.

La noche es tranquila, y a la mitad de su jornada, se ve obligado a tomar un poco de la carne de liebre para saciar el hambre que tiene y que le provoca sueño. Sabe que, si Uraraka le viera, le llamaría la atención por no comer algo más ligero, y Katsuki sonríe de manea burlona al imaginar a su acompañante frunciendo el ceño de esa manera graciosa y regañándole mientras le ignora y sigue comiendo.

(Y también se imagina de nuevo esa sonrisa que le tranquiliza y le hace saber que tiene una razón por la cual no puede morir, aunque quiera negarlo mil y un veces para dejar en claro. Se imagina esa sonrisa mucho más grande y brillante, en una situación diferente, tal vez si pudieran tener una vida más normal, la bonita sonrisa de Uraraka se vería mejor).

Katsuki agita su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no puede permitirse una sola distracción, no cuando hay toda clase de peligros afuera esperando el momento perfecto para entrar y atacar, y hacerse con todo lo que tienen.

.

Bakugou se recuesta, tiene la sensación de que no pasará nada por distraerse un par de minutos para observar de cerca a Ochako mientras duerme; observa detenidamente el camino que las lágrimas han dejado en sus mejillas, y la forma en la que la tierra ya arena se han impregnado a su piel después de eso, le observa dormir tranquila, con el ceño relajado y se pierde en sus pobladas cejas que le dan curiosidad. Sabe que Uraraka es bonita, pero eso no le quita temperamento.

Y Katsuki piensa que sería capaz de morir por ella, aunque Ochako se lo prohíba, sería capaz de morir si con eso puede mantenerla a salvo; aunque esas ideas desaparecen rápidamente de su cabeza, porque no quiere que Uraraka llore (no de nuevo, no con esa intensidad que le caracteriza, y mucho menos por su culpa).

Tal vez es un poco egoísta pensar así, pero no le importa en lo más mínimo.

.

.

Para cuando Ochako se despierta, él está completamente dormido. Esta vez no hay un ceño fruncido, ni unos labios arrugados en una mueca de molestia.

Solo hay cierta tranquilidad en su rostro, como si no estuvieran a mitad de la nada y el mundo no estuviera por terminar. Y Uraraka cree que es entretenido ver a Katsuki así, sin nada que le preocupe mientras descansa.

Las horas se le van rápidamente, y cuando es hora de partir de nuevo, ella se sorprende cuando Bakugou le pide que no lo deje solo, y que pueden pasar el día en la tienda. También le dice que debería lavar su rostro, que se ve fea con las marcas de lágrimas, tierra y arena en su rostro (y Uraraka sabe que es una forma en la que le dice que no le gusta verla así, que haga algo con urgencia o él también va a terminar de destrozarse).

—Eres un idiota, Bakugou-kun —le responde, pero de igual forma corre al tocador de damas para asearse un poco, un paquete de toallitas húmedas que ha tomado en el camino le ayudan a quitar la suciedad de su piel, y se siente mucho más fresca cuando termina.

.

Bakugou busca entre los pocos alimentos y medicinas que quedan algo que les sirva, pero al ser torpe para esos temas, prefiere tomar todo lo que tiene frente a él, sabe que lo usarán en algún momento de su eterno viaje.

Ochako regresa varios minutos después, y Katsuki sonríe por dentro al ver de nuevo a _esa_ Uraraka Ochako que conoce. Con su ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro, y esas mejillas sonrojadas que le caracterizan y la hacen ver adorable, aunque ella no lo quiera, y él se siente un poco menos solo, y un poco más afortunado de tenerla como compañera.

—Deberías ayudarme a buscar algún mapa o algo —le ordena con esa forma tan propia que tiene de ser, poco tacto, como siempre.

Pero como Uraraka también está harta de caminar, ayuda a buscar algo que les diga en dónde están, y cuanto les falta para llegar a la ciudad más cercana (y que esperan que no se haya visto reducida a cenizas como todas las demás que han recorrido). Pero no tienen suerte, como de costumbre.

Y, aun así, ya no hay frustración ni nada que se le parezca, parece que tendrán que continuar caminando hasta encontrar algo que les dé una pista de dónde se encuentran.

.

Parten al día siguiente, cuando ambos han controlado el cúmulo de emociones que les aqueja y deciden que es un buen momento para regresar; máscaras previamente ajustadas para una larga jornada de caminar sin una meta fija.

Katsuki obliga a Ochako a que le tome de la mano, como si fuera algo que podría perder en algún momento sin darse cuenta (y ella se da cuenta de que Bakugou no está del todo bien, pero accede a tomarle la mano).

Uraraka se entretiene al sentir las frías manos de Katsuki, siempre le ha parecido extraño que alguien con un temperamento tan explosivo tenga las manos frías, pero no se queja. Porque ella adora esa sensación, como también adora sentir la rugosa piel contraria, y las cicatrices en la mano de Bakugou que le dicen _«Aquí estoy, no voy a morir, así que no me digas que hacer»_ que le hacen soltar un par de lágrimas, y preguntarse de nuevo por qué no han muerto, por qué siguen ahí.

Pero la respuesta nunca llega, y Uraraka solo se deja llevar con Bakugou. A dónde el viento los lleve, con la esperanza de por fin encontrar un poco de civilización en un mundo que se cae a pedazos, y vivir los días que les sean posibles con tranquilidad.


End file.
